Storm Chasing
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-Shot Threesome Lemon: Where there's a storm, there is lightning. Two boys chase the storm, or get pulled into the storm, and Lightning Farron makes men out of them. Lightning, two young studs, sexy times. Slight fusion with Final Fantasy VII. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Storm Chasing**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"Go ahead, let's see what you've got. You managed to pick me up, now commit...~" There was a tantalizing tilt in Lightning's voice as she lay on the bed that looked like it could fit at least half-a-dozen people with plenty of room to spare.

The two men, the two lucky, nigh blessed studs, boys barely of age that Lightning found so very cute when they approached her earlier on in the evening, the two stumbling over their words of praise and desire for her, one trying to complete his buddy's sentences and failing hilariously and adorably.

They looked at Lightning in mild disbelief that this was actually going to happen, barely believing they actually managed to pick up this spectacularly beautiful, badass, cool babe at the Seventh Heaven bar less than an hour prior.

"Y-Yes, Miss Lightning!" The two about-to-become-men chorused and it was bit of organized chaos as they got on the bed and crawled over to this gorgeous siren of a woman. They picked her up...but it was more like she picked them up. It was hard to tell now.

Regardless, Lightning couldn't help but coo into the sweet, tender, sweet kiss that one of her new partners gave her on the lips as he lay beside her, a hand gently caressing her perfect girl-abs while the other young buck licked the side of her neck, then kissed her jawline and moved down to lick along her collarbone and then, she couldn't help but arch her back into the hand that cupped her right breast and the lips that attached themselves to the hardening nub of the left boob, a pair of adventurous hands moving down to caress a side of butt cheek and a leg clad in a lacey hot-pink thigh-high stocking, the young man caressing her inner thigh, clothed and bare alike.

The young stud's lips left Lightning's and she let off a soft sigh of disappointment before she was silenced, blissfully so, by his buddy leaving her breast to claim the older woman's lips with his in another, deeper, hot kiss that saw his tongue eagerly parting her soft, willing lips to tangle with her tongue.

Meanwhile, the young man she kissed just a second prior went to work on the side of her neck, licking and sucking here and there, very, very careful not to mar her perfect skin with a hickey. Lightning appreciated it and she expressed that by gently stroking his short, slightly scruffy hair and she then put her hand on his strong shoulder to push him down and guide him downwards.

He acquiesced and while his buddy kissed her and worshiped her tits with both hands, he swooped even further down, kissing each of Lightning's perfect abs and then, he gently spread Lightning's stocking-clad thighs and held them open at the knees with his hands, using his nose to brush and bump against Lightning's hard clit, exposed to the cool air of the love hotel suite, and the young man dove right in and began to lick along the glistening slit, suck and nuzzle the labia on either side of it, then he kissed her clit and finally, he made Lightning moan into her kiss with his buddy by pushing his tongue as far deep in the woman's pussy as he possibly could, his lips firmly planted against her hot, wet entrance.

Meanwhile, Lightning's young man kissing her too began to moan into their lip lock, eventually, having to pull away to gasp and let off some cute groans and grunts in a slightly-smiling Lightning's face as she had reached out with her hand not on the head of the man between her legs to grab the young man's heavy, smooth balls and gave them a nice squeeze before she grabbed his shaft, his beautiful, big-for-his-age shaft and began to give him some delicious pumps and jerks, bringing him to full mast in her velvety palm and fingers.

"A-Ahhh...oh my God...Miss Lightning...~!" The young man breathed and moaned in Lightning's face, moving his face to her neck to lick and nuzzle her, clearly reduced to a mess by Lightning's hand jerking him off.

"Goodness...so needy, you...let me~mess you up more, mister~" Lightning cooed and pulled him for another deep kiss before she looked down between her legs past the valley of her cleavage, giving a soft nod to the young buck between her legs eating her out with gusto.

"Yeess...mmm...keep it up...let's see if you two can make me call you "darlings"...~ Mmm...ohhh that's good...you, come here...I no~oh~ticed you really like my boobs..." Lightning cooed to the stud sucking on her pussy lips before diving back to further encourage him, and then she looked to the cutie young man nuzzling her neck, and he gulped at what his idol had just offered.

"Y-Yes...your boobs...your breasts are...the most beautiful, biggest I've ever seen...like...not even in porn have I seen...t-tits as big as yours...! P-Please excuse me..." He moaned and whimpered when Lightning let go of his throbbing dong but then, once he mounted her torso and straddled her chest, he let off a sweet sigh of pure satisfaction as he took Lightning's glorious, enormous tits and used them to smother his dick.

"Ooohhh...yes...go ahead, move your hips...hump my breasts...yes, just like that...ahhh~" Lightning sweetly encouraged him with a half-lidded, lustful and admittedly affectionate gaze as she just rested her hands on either side of her head, submitting to her young buck using her tits like buns in a hotdog, the meat being his raging hard-on, the young man eagerly beginning to use her boobs like a cocksleeve, pumping his hips to hump her breasts, the pre-cum-leaking cockhead now and then bumping a moaning, groaning and sighing Lightning on the chin.

All the while, his buddy was busy feeling every inch of Lightning's hot, wet velvet pussy with his tongue, her walls clamping down and squeezing his mighty oral muscle each time he struck that sweet spot within her walls repeatedly and his ears confirmed that Lightning was close via her particularly beautiful, louder moans each time his tongue caressed that spot.

"Yes...oh yes...yeah, ohhhh yesrightthere! Right there! C'mon, again, again! Keep hitting that spot! Ooouuu~" Lightning began to get vocal and her pleasure-wracked face was enough to drive the stud giving himself a tittywank with her chest to pump his hips, his cock hitting Lightning on the chin again and again, and when orgasm finally hit the pinkette and her stud on top, she gave a long, loud moan that made the stud's cock even harder and he grunted a "M-MISS LIGHTNIIIING!" as he blew his wad and humped her breasts one last time with a good, strong hip thrust and Lightning was treated to a magnificent facial; warm, sticky man-cream erupted from the dick between her breasts and coated her cleavage, collarbone, chin and lips, even her nose.

Lightning couldn't help but give a sweet moan as she poked her tongue out to lick off some of the semen that accumulated on her lips, humming with delight as she got a good taste.

"W-Was it good for you, Miss Lightning...?" The stud that just ate her out slowly pulled himself away from her hot, dripping pussy and Lightning gave a soft, cool chuckle. These young men were so cute and sweet.

"Oh yes...yes it was, it very~much was...and I want more... my challenge still stands~ See if you can make me call you two "my darling", come on."

"Y-YES MISS LIGHTNING~!" They chorused.

The two boys, now about to become real men, further made Lightning's heart melt as they pulled away from her and sat at the edge of the bed, letting her relax. They were having a huddle, discussing what would happen next.

The pinkette tries not to giggle. Her paramours were such cute dorks!

"M-Miss Lightnaing..." The boy that skillfully ate out her pussy approached her, chewing on his bottom lip. "I...haven't...you know, yet...so...c-could you...? Err..." Lightning rolled her eyes and grabbed the boy by the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his scruffy brown locks, and pulled him in for a deep, tongue-laden kiss.

"Don't think. Act. I'm yours, boys. I issued a challenge, didn't I? I'm not impressed yet~" She cooed after pulling away, the pinkette licking off the bridge of saliva that connected their lips just now.

She grinned and knew she had hit the nail on the head when the boy suddenly went quiet, squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath and then grabbed at her.

"Ooohhh...that's more like it...~" Lightning then cooed as she was maneuvered into position. The boy whose virginity she was about to take moved the older woman's body into the best, most submissive form of Doggy style: She was Face Down, Ass Up, her cheek resting some comfy pillows as she looked back over her shoulder at the heavily-breathing boy that had her ass cheeks in his grasp.

He couldn't help himself. He dove back in for a quick, seconds-long bout of pussy worship with his lips and tongue before he finally grabbed his big-for-his-age dick, his aching, throbbing hard-on and began to poke, a bit clumsily, at Lightning's dripping-wet snatch with the tip.

"Miss Lightning...s-sorry...I, i-is it...is it Ok to do it raw...?" He gulped at both this unintentional teasing, as his dickhead poking at Lightning's inner thigh, at her cheeks, even at the "wrong" hole had her shuddering pleasantly, and at the smoldering look in Lightning's normally cold, ice-blue eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't worry...oohh...it's Ok, no worries...go ahead, go, go go~!" Lightning reassured him and that was all he needed to know.

He finally took aim and thrust his hips forward to impale Lightning in the pussy all the way, each and every last inch of his man-meat sheathed inside her, his tip kissing the very gate to her womb and his smooth, heavy, semen-loaded balls were nestled sweetly against her hot, wet labia.

Lightning gave off a beautiful, soft and long moan and then, she let off some sweet coos, a moan here and there as her stud leaned over her back and hugged her at the waist, his face nuzzling her asymmetrical pink hair as he began to move, pumping his hips with slow but strong thrusts that had his cock kissing her cervix and balls slapping wonderfully against her clit with sweet impact.

Lightning's hands clenched and released at the pillows and sheets below her, each bump of the young man's cock against her womb's entrance sending a spike of pleasure up and down her spine, from her pussy to her brain and back down.

"Miss Lightning...ohhh...your pussy's...divine...y-you're a goddess...! O-Our goddess...!" The boy, now young man, breathed in Lightning's ear as he made love to her from behind, softly kissing and nibbling on her earlobe.

His hips thrust forwards and downwards, his dick getting massaged by Lightning's hot, wet velvet, fleshy walls, and sometimes, he would bury himself completely inside Lightning and wiggle his hips to have his cock stir her pussy like a ladle in a pot of honey.

"Mmm...ahhh...oh my goodness...you're too sweet...ahhh...yeeesss, let...your manly instincts...take over...ooouuu~!" Lightning replied amidst moans and gasps of pleasure, and her words further encouraged her young buck to thrust faster and harder into her, to further embrace his more basic instincts, to tap into that instinct that all men have deep within.

"Miss Lightning...! Miss Lightning...!" He breathed, grunted, groaned like a caveman as he heeded he and his buddy's new lover, now plowing her pussy with wild, frantic, animalistic thrusting that made him look like an alpha wolf taking his favorite female with the way he squat-thrusted into her.

Lightning couldn't help but cum before him, as the repeated thrusting and bumping of his cock against her womb's entrance had her seeing stars behind her open eyes and his cock poked at that sweet spot within her over and over again with his every escalating pump. Hell, she came again barely seconds after the first and her cries of bliss were muffled by the pillow she had her face buried in.

"Miss Lightning...! C-Cumming! Cumming! Take it! Take it take take it...!" The young stud grunted and moaned and gave a wolf-like howl as he bust nut and kept thrusting into Lightning even as he was already blowing his wad straight past her cervix and into her greedy, hungry womb, punctuating every pump with his words.

"Haaah...haaah...!" The young man panted and he flopped on his cute butt after he was done stuffing Lightning, whose lower body slumped onto the bed, the excess semen immediately spilling from her stuffed pussy, and Lightning whined softly in protest as she felt emptiness approaching her down there, yet she was soon crying out beautifully when the stud's friend, who had to sit on the sidelines as she was taken Doggy style, grabbed her and impaled her on his cock, the boy-now-a-man taking Lightning in a Sitting Lotus position, with Lightning eagerly kissing him and letting him dominate her tongue, the pinkette wrapping her arms around his shoulders and back and draping her long, stocking-clad legs over the young stud's hips, ankles crossed over his ass as he grabbed her by the ass and bounced her up and down on his hard-on.

"Ahhh...Miss Lightning...! Miss Lightning!" The young stud moaned into the pinkette's shoulder where he couldn't help but give kisses and a lovebite here and there. Lightning moaned beautifully, gave sweet gasps, breathy moans with little cries at the end when her second partner's dick kissed her cervix every few bounces. He was barely smaller than his buddy, but he was thicker and meatier. He really stretched her pussy, pushed it to its limits, and Lightning was loving it.

"Yess...yesss...yesss, that's right...you're a man now...your virginity belongs to me...me and _me_ alone...!" Lightning breathed, her voice caressing his ear lovingly.

That declaration of possession urged the stud to grab Lightning harder by the ass, her booty fat bulging between his fingers as he squeezed her buns with each bounce and impalement. She clearly hit a good nerve there, and she couldn't help it. She didn't feel like sharing these two men with any of her friends anytime soon, horny as they tended to be.

The two lovers kissed deeply, passionately, mutually dominating each other's tongues, their lip lock becoming sloppy as pleasure began to override their brains and ability for coordinated lovemaking.

Some saliva even dripped from their mouths and straight down to Lightning's huge cleavage, their kiss was getting so sloppy.

"Mmmchu...Miss Lightning! I'm...close...! W-Where-?" The young man moaned in Lightning's face, his face wracked with pleasure. The pinkette cupped his cheeks and commanded "Inside! Inside me! Fill me up!" before diving back in for another kiss to dominate his tongue.

This further encouraged and relieved him and drove him to bounce Lightning harder and faster against him, his cock filling her to capacity and getting even harder and bigger inside her before he bust nut and flooded her pussy with thick, syrupy man-cream, spilling himself in her womb and further ruining her for men other than he and his best friend.

Lightning herself let off a beautiful cry of white-hot pleasure and she squeezed and clung onto her young stud almost for dear life as he creampied her, ending up biting his shoulder, her eyes rolling back as bliss overwhelmed her.

After orgasm had died down and afterglow had settled in, Lightning pulled her teeth and mouth away from her man's abused shoulder and kissed him sweetly, softly.

Then, she looked at the young buck that took her first and beckoned him over with a crooked index finger.

"We're not done, you two...you have the vigor of youth, don't you, boys~? I'm _not_ done making _men_ out of you yet," Lightning purred in the face of the young man that she was still straddling, and then she cupped the other young stud's blushing face and pulled him for a kiss, giving his friend a bit of a show. That young man then gave off a soft grunt as he became hard again inside of the pinkette seductress, and he sighed with relief and disappointment when she raised her hips and extricated herself from him.

Then, Lightning moved and knelt between her two lovers and swapped kisses with them and encouraged them to caress and grope her with their hands while she softly jerked them off, in no time at all bringing them both back up to full mast; she rubbed the palm of her hand against a pre-cum leaking cockhead while she jerked off the other's shaft while she kissed one and the other sucked on her nipple, his buddy breaking away to suckle and lick the other hard nub while the lady of the threesome caressed their shoulders and stroked their hair.

"Ahhh...yesss...oohh, come on now...a-ah...I'm feeling empty and hungry already...~" Lightning purred and was met with another kiss from one young stud and then, she was maneuvered onto all fours, the young man that ate out her pussy earlier lying in front of her, his cock hard as it could ever be right in her face.

She then grinned and let off a soft coo with a squeal of surprise at the end when she felt the one that fucked her just now grab her ass cheeks and felt a draft down there; he had just exposed her other hole, her cute little puckered star and she moaned into her blowjob of the man in front of her when his buddy prodded and probed at her asshole with his tongue.

"A-Ahhh...Miss Lightning...!" The young buck grunted and sighed, the woman finding she very much liked how her name rolled off his tongue as she began to service him with utmost care and tenderness while his best buddy kissed and licked her backdoor, not aggressively rimming her, but more like carefully, testing and gauging her reaction to see if she liked anal.

She moaned onto her young man's dick and wiggled her hips, shook her ass a bit in his buddy's face to further encourage him.

"Whoa...Miss Lightning...you're truly perfect...all of you...~" The young stud uttered in awe and wonder, making Lightning blush and close her eyes to fully immerse herself in her blowjob and the oral stimulation to her ass. These young men were so sweet. They thought themselves lucky? She was even more so!

All night long she had had to send her friends, particularly Cloud and Barrett, signals to get sleazy idiots and perverts away from her, and then came these two adorkable cuties that asked Tifa the barmaid for Coke and rum? Lucky indeed. Lightning felt like she was the center of these young men's worlds...no, galaxies! And she loved it.

Eventually, the young man in Lightning's mouth was about to reach his end and she herself wasn't much better off. Her asshole felt so good being stroked and kissed and sucked and worshiped by the stud behind her. She hadn't had any anal action in a while, so getting her off on that wasn't so hard.

"Miss Lightning...! I'm close...! A-Ahh...!" The young man moaned and gave due warning, further warming Lightning's heart. She only responded by hollowing out her cheeks, sucking and licking on the shaft like a meat lollipop with urgency, her head bobbing back and forth fast.

Beautiful, icy blue eyes looked up at him and they communicated the message _'Fuck my face!'_ and by Gaia, the young man got the message.

He took a deep breath and grabbed Lightning by the sides of the head and began to thrust, pump his hips, his cock reaching the back of Lightning's throat with each motion, hard and fast.

Lightning reacted by closing her eyes and grabbing her young man by the thighs, squeezing and rubbing them as orgasm began to rock her body, the stud behind her now licking her ass while at the same time hooking his fingers in her pussy in the most wonderful "come hither" motions.

Heat rushed through Lightning's body again and heat also went down her throat and straight to her tummy as her face-fucking ended with the young man's crotch flush up against her face, his dick sending spurt after spurt after delicious spurt down her throat as he blow his wad and fed her his own straight-from-the-tap protein pick-up.

Then, Lightning didn't let afterglow settle in because she immediately moved upwards the young man's body, and impaled herself upon his dick, her still-gushing pussy becoming filled to capacity once again, and she was far from done.

Her man's best buddy looked at her in sheer awe and lust as she bent over, cheek resting on the other young man's neck, and she reached back with both hands to spread her ass wide, presenting her backdoor to her other lover.

"Ahh...come on...you licked me here...now commit~!" Lightning cooed like a siren, a siren's call that the young man would be a fool not to heed.

In a flash, he was upon her and Lightning gripped the shoulders of the stud below her tightly as his buddy went and impaled her in the ass with his cock, Lightning nearly going cross-eyed as she felt filled in both holes, the men's balls nestled against her labia and the spot between her pussy and anus.

The two young men caressed and kissed Lightning, letting her take her time to get used to being filled with more man than ever before.

"Ahhh...haaah..." Lightning moaned and panted, the pain ebbing away, pleasure settling in soon. "Yeesss...come on...come on...you're _men_ now...go...go, go! Ruin me for everyone but you!" Lightning commanded and the two best friends firmly lodged in her pussy and asshole would be damned if they disobeyed her.

They nodded to each other and began to move in such sync and with such timing that showed they were truly best friends always on the same page.

One pulled half-way out of her ass while the other jammed himself completely inside her pussy, then he went back in all the way while the other pulled his dick till only the head remained inside, only to plunge back in to kiss the gate to her womb.

Lightning didn't even have to do anything. Her two new lovers had her, she trusted them and they proved her trust was well-placed. She just rested her cheek in the crook of the neck of the man below her, giving breathy moans, soft gasps, little cries here and there.

Lightning was on double penetration Cloud Nine...and then, she began to grow louder, more vocal, giving off louder, more beautiful moans as her young studs began to pump into her at the exact same time.

Their dicks reached the deepest depths of her pussy and asshole and she felt them rub against each other through the barrier of flesh separating them. She was so full, it was intoxicating. The two young studs humped and thrust into her like they were Hell-bent on carving the shapes of their cocks into her pussy and anus.

"Ahhh...! Ahhh...OOHHH...Yes...yes...like that, right there, right there! Come on...! C'mon! Fuck me! Ravage me!" Lightning further encouraged her new lovers. She was so, so, so very close and she wanted to get there, get there with her two lovers, fast yet she wanted to be in this blissful double penetration limbo forever. It was a glorious dilemma.

"Miss Lightning...! Miss Lightning...!"

"You're amazing...! You're too amazing...!"

Her two men breathed and moaned in her ear, the one in her ass squeezing her waist and the one in her pussy rubbing and squeezing her thighs.

They thrust in perfect harmony, perfect sync, eager to get there with their lady as soon as possible.

Moans, cries of utter delight, animal-like grunts and groans filled the air of the Honey Bee Inn suite, and these sounds of pleasure and passion rose in volume and pitch, and so did the sounds of slapping flesh.

Eventually, the heat became absolutely, wonderfully unbearable. The threesome felt too good.

"Miss Lightning!" Chorused the young men.

"My...my...my darlings!" Responded Lightning and the two young men slammed into her ass and pussy one final time.

"CUMMING!"

It was _glorious._ Lightning never felt more full in her entire life since her sexual awakening what seemed so long ago. She gave off the loudest scream of pleasure she ever remembered screaming as her young studs erupted and flooded her anal passage and her pussy and greedy womb with their spunk...and they kept cumming, and then nutted some more.

The threesome then passed out.

Close to an hour later saw the two young men resting on either side of Lightning, one under each arm.

The rays of the early morning peeked through the opaque brown-with-gold curtains of the window nearby window, bathing the three lovers with its glow.

"Miss...Lightning..." The stud to Lightning's right uttered and nuzzled one of her huge, soft breasts. The other cuddled closer to her and kissed her nipple.

She gave off a soft chuckle.

"You two are so cute...Jin and Cassius, isn't it, my darlings?" She spoke their names, remembering them when this all began amid a flurry of kisses.

They nodded.

"Well...you're now mine...you've ruined me for all other men...so, now, I~am all you'll think about and love, Ok?" She cooed sweetly, a bit of a grin on her face.

"Y-Yes, Miss Lightning!" They chorused. Then, Lightning reached down and grabbed them both by the ass.

"And most importantly, NO staring at Tifa's tits when I introduce you two as my boyfriends!"

"Y-YES, MISS LIGHTNING!"

**~The End~**

Dawn of Chaos, Leah-chan, my darling, this is for you. I wanted to help you smile, take a load off, and I hope this piece of pronz helped you as much as I hope it did. :3

This is for you, love~

Seeya'll next story!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
